The Forbidden Child
by crease in time
Summary: Artemis has loved a man and had a child. This breaks her vow of never loving a man. Artemis, with the help of Dionysus and Hermes, has hidden the child in Camp Half-Blood but how long can this secret go on? Will the child ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Forbidden Child

"Please you must hurry."

"Remind me again why I'm helping you."

"Dionysus, you must take him into your camp. That is the only place he will be safe."

"Okay."

Artemis and Dionysus silently walked down a secret passageway in Mount Olympus. Both of their robes were caked with dirt and their head covered with sweat. Artemis was carrying a small basket with her and in it was a small child.

After a long time, Artemis and Dionysus reached the end of the hallway. Dionysus looked at Artemis who had tears in her eyes. Artemis handed him the basket, wiped away her tears, and regained her posture.

"You must take him down to Camp- Half Blood and keep him in Hermes's cabin," Artemis instructed Dionysus. "Say he was personally given to you by Hermes. I have already talked to Hermes and he has also sworn to secrecy."

Once again Artemis burst in to tears and started blabbering "my child…my child…" Dionysus wanted to comfort her but he didn't dare say anything or touch the fierce goddess.

"So let me get this straight, you had a kid with a person you love, the kid is forbidden since you swore never to love a man, and you don't want to lose the loyalty and faith of your fellow hunters and gods," Dionysus said.

Artemis nodded silently. Dionysus hated to see people like this even though he was mean on the outside. He felt obliged to help this poor goddess.

"I will leave now," Dionysus said.

Again Artemis nodded silently but this time she patted the child on the head.

"Live strong, my child," Artemis murmured.

Dionysus was about to step off Mount Olympus but then turned around and looked at Artemis.

"What do you want him to be called?"

Artemis smiled and answered proudly, "Trevis."

With that said, Dionysus stepped off of Mount Olympus and spiraled back down to Earth carrying the forbidden child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Moon Mark

_14 years later_

Trevis woke up with a start. He slowly got up and saw that his hand was in a bowl of water. He took it out and put wiped his hand on his shirt. Cautiously he got out of his bunk incase his other roommates wanted to play anymore tricks on him.

He looked around the cabin and saw that no one was there. That was strange. He headed to the bath house to get ready for the day. He undressed and stepped in to the shower. Once he finished he saw that his clothes and towel were gone. Ugh. The evil roommates strike again.

Totally naked, he walked out of the bath house to find a bunch of girls from the Aphrodite cabin doing their makeup. They all stared at him and he blushed but he was frozen. He was captivated by their beauty that he did not realize that they were only staring at him since he was naked. HE suddenly remembered and ran to the Hermes cabin.

Inside the cabin were three bulky Hermes kids (a.k.a. the Annoying Monsters). They all stood laughing at Trevis and Trevis could stand it no longer.

He screamed at them, "YOU MONSTERS! I knew it was you guys behind this prank. All you have ever done to me is torture me since Day 1. I can't stand it anymore. I mean, why the heck do you guys single me out?!"

All three of them started laughing. One of them started saying, "Okay, okay, maybe we went a little too far this time-"

"Thank you."

"Buuuut, it is kinda hard to take you seriously with you naked."

Trevis blushed so hard and red that he looked like he was going to transform into a tomato. He quickly ducked under his bed in search of his trunk and finally found it. He took some clothes out and put it on himself. How embarrassing this day was. Could it get worse?

* * *

The cafeteria was crazy today. Trevis had to look everywhere to find a seat with his cabin. When he finally got some food (and found a seat), he went to throw some food into the fire. This time he made a silent prayer.

He made a prayer that everyone would stop picking on him. He also prayed that he would belong. He never did actually feel like he fit in. He hated stealing but was always yearning to go to the weaponry room and grab a bow and arrow. Trevis was also the top in his archery class.

After he finished his prayer, he went back to his seat. The exact moment he sat down, though, he felt a searing pain on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Chiron, a centaur and a camp counselor, came to his side.

"Trevis what's wrong?"

"I…d-don't know. I'm feeling a lot of pain on my shoulder"

"Well let's get you back to your cabin."

Chiron and Trevis walked back to the cabin and Chiron helped him get in bed. Chiron then slowly raised Trevis's sleeve. When he reached Trevis's shoulder, he gasped.

"Chiron what is it?"

Trevis tried to look and saw a tattoo that looked like moon with and arrow sticking through it.

"Trevis, I think you are Artemis's son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plotting to find….

"What?! How can that be?!" Trevor exclaimed. "Artemis is not supposed to not have any kids. Isn't she like under some vow?

Chiron sat down. This was too much for him to take in. How could Artemis have broken her code? She valued it so much. Chiron's head was so full of questions but he kept them all in his mind.

"I-I just don't get it. All these years I thought I was Hermes child. I knew I never fit in but I didn't think I was _her_ child. "

"Don't be mad at your mom-"

"Don't call her my mom"

"-who was just trying to protect you."

Trevis's mind was racing. What should he do know that he knew who he was? Should he find his mom and try to talk to her? After all, all he wanted to do was get things sorted out. Maybe she would accept him. Trevis thought that actually it wasn't such a bad idea. He just had to find a way out. But come on, let's be realistic. Once he got out, where would he go? And plus, what about all the monsters? He knew he wasn't that strong. He just needed a good plan. And a partner, but who….


End file.
